


As I Kiss Your Face

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared and Misha are just a little sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Kiss Your Face

It’s obvious something’s going on just outside the trailer and Jensen’s willing to bet pretty good money that Jared is involved, he’s probably the main driving force actually, though Misha is just as suspicious. It would be pretty much be the norm. Those two together are like baking soda and vinegar Jensen’s quickly learning to tread carefully. Or find himself in the back of a garbage truck like Adam had. The thought alone makes him cringe.

As he pulls a bottle of water from the mini fridge, he wonders what it is this time. As long as it’s nothing involving a cucumber… Jensen’s just not sure he could live through an incident like that again. Last time had been brutal.

Sliding toward the door he can just make out the distinct bark of Jared’s laugh and can’t fight off the smile. It is useless anyway; Jared is all sorts of contagious, in all sorts of ways, and Jensen’s long since accepted that.

What he doesn’t expect to see when he steps out the trailer door and down one step is Jared, hugging one of the extras and dangling a large white piece of poster board in his hand. Everyone’s laughing and hugging each other and Jensen stops on the top stair and blinks, eyebrow curling up with curiosity. “Well alright,” he shrugs and continues on to join the group.

“Jen!” Jared turns to him with his trademark grin and holds up the sign. Which Jensen now sees spells out the words ‘Free Hugs’ in thick, dark, permanent marker.

“I hope you haven’t been walking around Vancouver with that thing. You’re gonna get mauled.” Jensen snorts and twists the top off his water bottle, bringing it to his lips for a quick swig.

“It was tempting but Misha talked some sense into me,” Jared shrugs and opens his arms. “What do you say?”

“Well there’s a rare thought,” he snorts and grins. Misha. _Sense_. Right.

Jensen steps forward with a casual lift of his shoulder. He’s hugged Jared hundreds – maybe even thousands – of times and really, there’s nothing too different about doing it now. Jared’s arms are familiar and warm just under his shoulders, pulling him in so tight Jensen can feel his bones crack. It’s actually pretty nice so he doesn’t mind. A warm laugh works its way past his lips and he lets his hands linger on Jared’s shoulders when he steps back. “Since when do you need a sign advertizing free hugs? I thought they came pretty standard issue with you.”

“True, but some people may _want_ a hug and I don’t know it. So, this way they know they can just come and take one and I don’t mind,” Jared cards a hand through his hair and turns to the next closest person. “And you say I’m not awesome.”

“You’re _amazing_ ,” Jensen drags out the word and shakes his head, heading down the path to the area he and Misha are filming in next. His body is tingling pleasantly and it’s not until the cameras are rolling several minutes later that he realizes it’s from the way Jared’s arms had felt around him.

*

“Do. It.”

The words don’t sit very well in the pit of Jensen’s stomach and he wets his lips with the quick drag of his tongue before rounding the corner into the kitchen, not really sure if he’s ready for whatever he’s about to find. Of course, drawing up short to see Jared holding an unpeeled banana out to Misha like it’s an explosive device is pretty funny so Jensen figures, all in all, it’s not too bad.

“Do I even want to know?” He asks calmly, resuming his walk to the fridge and tugging it open to pull out a beer.

“Misha claims he can eat this all in one go. Just, stuff it in his mouth and take it like a man,” Jared cackles.

Jensen lets his lips hover along the rim of the beer can. “So. No I don’t want to know. Alright, that works.” He heads for the exit but Jared snags his arm, pulls him in flush to his side.

“Misha’s gonna do this and it’s going to be _awesome_. To miss it would be sacrilege.”

“Pretty sure that’s not what that means,” Jensen notes, along with the return of that tingly feeling from the day before. It’s a little ridiculous because well, Jensen is thirty one years old and thirty one year old men do _not_ get tingly feelings for their co stars. _Male_ co stars. Outrageously attractive, touchy feely, slightly idiotic male co stars.

Jensen considers he may be spending a little too much time with Jared, but the damage is already done. He’s been spending too much time with Jared for too many years to go back to well… before. And come to think of it, there really wasn’t much of a before. Just… pre-Supernatural and then, Jared.

“If I do this,” Misha reaches out to grasp the banana, dragging his fingers up it like he’s fisting it and obviously Jensen’s not the only one who’s been spending too much time with Jared. Or you know, Misha’s just _like_ that. Dirty whore. “Then you two have to kiss. Full on make out. With tongue. For five minutes.”

Jensen drops his jaw to sputter a protest but doesn’t get beyond the ‘n’ before Jared’s giving one quick, short not. “Done.”

“Wait this isn’t-“ Jensen holds up a hand, sorting through his brain for the appropriate words. He’s stashed them in there somewhere just in case. Jensen’s always known Misha’s a sneaky little bastard. “No _no_ no.”

But Misha’s twisting his fingers along the banana like he’s fucking _jacking it off_ then letting his jaw drop down and swallowing it _whole_.

It’s… really fucking hot in a way that Jensen is not anticipating.

Jensen is _not_ going to acknowledge the hard press of heat against his crotch, or spend any time contemplating why seeing Misha go down on a _banana_ is working him up.

“That’s pretty…” Jared clears his throat and glances down at Jensen before looking back at the brunette. “Impressive.”

The man has the nerve to look a little smug and he smacks his lips together in satisfaction. “I keep telling you Jared, when I say I can do something. I really can do it. I mean, you didn’t believe me about the three way thing and I think we _all_ know how that played out.”

Alright. So… Jensen’s not really expecting his dick to suddenly leap to full salute at the suggested idea of Misha, Jared and well, a three way? Where had he been and why wasn’t he invited? And no, Jensen doesn’t say that out loud because he’s not one hundred percent on if he even wants to be invited. Or would have wanted. But now… well there’s the banana to think about. And that only makes him think about Misha swallowing _Jared_ like that.

Jensen is getting a tad tired of his internal dialogue.

“We agreed to never speak of that again Misha.” Jared gapes and turns to Jensen with fish wide eyes. “It was. There was. Misha made me do it.”

“That’s what they all say,” Misha sighs and lays both hands back on the counter, pushing himself up to slide his ass along the cool surface and kick his feet against the cabinet. “Now. I believe you owe me five minutes?”

Jensen’s brain is still stuck on bananas and fucking _three ways_. “Who was the third…?”

“Oh come on, like I’m really gonna deprive Victoria the opportunity to have _that_ ,” Misha gestures to the full expanse of Jared’s six foot four frame.

It’s a good point but still baffles Jensen’s brain.

“We’ve broken him,” Jared says with a giggle and lets both hands fall to either side of Jensen’s cheeks, holding him in place as he leans forward. “Don’t worry, I’ll kiss your face and make it all better.”

“You know just how to woo a man,” Jensen snorts and forgets that his brain has protests for this sort of situation.

It’s all about silky lips that taste faintly like chocolate and peanuts. The tingle of Jared’s warm flesh wrapping around his. The way the man pulls him in closer than they’ve ever stood before though Jensen had never thought it possible, never thought there could be a closer. Never thought every single moment of the last five years would boil down to this one little moment and ripple around them like the changing of _forever_.

Whether Misha tells them when it’s been five minutes or not, Jensen’s not really sure. Jared is quite content with guiding them backwards slowly out of the kitchen, heading for whoever’s bedroom is closest. Jensen’s brain has completely lost the ability to comprehend anything. And this is just from kissing.

Imagine when there’s more…

“Can I watch this too?” Misha asks and it’s oddly polite.

In the way that makes Jensen pull back and answer before Jared can give in. “No. You and your bananas can go enjoy each other at home.”

Misha grins wickedly and slides a hand across Jared’s back as he walks by. “See Jared? Didn’t I tell you it would work? Really man, when are you going to learn to have a little faith in me?” A brief, casual wave – like he didn’t just reveal some apocalyptic secret – and he’s gone.

Jensen blinks at the place the brunette was, minding flickering rapidly through thoughts like how sometimes he’s nothing like Castiel and sometimes he’s _exactly_ like him, which is weird. Then how he obviously knows more than he’s letting on, which isn’t unusual. And then how Misha is pretty much the _definition_ of sneaky bastard, which Jensen already knew but hates to see it reaffirmed.

“You…?” Jensen meets Jared’s sheepish expression but doesn’t severe the brushing of their hips.

Jared shrugs and lifts his arms to both sides. “Free hug?”

Alright. So Jensen’s pretty okay with that. Along with tingly feelings and outrageously attractive, touchy feely, _mostly conniving_ male co stars.

Jensen grins and nods. “Well okay. Wanna kiss my face?”

And Jared does.  



End file.
